gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:On Our Way Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung On Our Way by The Royal Concept is featured in The End of Twerk, the fifth episode of Season Five. It is sung by New Directions. After the New Directions twerking week is over, Will wants an upbeat and optimistic old-school Glee Club song to re-motivate the Glee Club students. Blaine says he has something as the song begins in the auditorium, the lights turning on. Together, the New Directions clap, sing, dance and spin on a pedestal in the middle of the stage. In a cutscene, Kurt and Rachel are seen at the diner, Rachel watching Kurt show his tattoos to the several workers there. As the episode and song come to an end, the tension between Jake and Marley can be seen as she finishes the song. LYRICS: Unique (with New Directions): I'll believe when the walls stop turning I'll believe when the storm is through I believe that I can hear them say "David won't you stop writing songs?" I never wanna shake their hands and stay I never wanna shake their hands and stay (Oh no, let's go) Blaine (with New Directions): (We are young) (We are one) Let us shine for what it's worth Sam with Ryder and New Directions: To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground Blaine: Ooooo! I'll believe when the sky is burning Jake: I'll believe when I see the view Ryder: I believe that I heard them say Tina: "David won't you stop dreaming now?" Artie: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty: And everybody clap your hands and shout Kitty and Artie with New Directions: Oh no, they shout Blaine (and Unique) with New Directions: We are young We are one (Let us shine for what it's worth) Sam with Ryder and New Directions: (New Directions: To your place) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Blaine with Ryder and New Directions (New Directions: To your place!) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way! Ryder with Marley (with New Directions): Hold me close We're losing time Hold me close (We're falling to the ground) Ryder: Taxi driver, sun is rising Blaine: Damn the sirens, keep on driving Artie: Flashing light, oh what a night Jake: I miss her bed, I lost my head Blaine, Unique and Kitty with New Directions: And it's sunning, we're still running For her rooftop, our last stop Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go (New Directions: Go, go, go!) Sam with Ryder and New Directions: (New Directions: To your place) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground We are young We are one Let us shine for what it's worth Blaine with Ryder and New Directions: (New Directions: To your place!) To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way! New Directions (Unique with New Directions): Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Ooooooohh! (This night will never end) This night will never end Marley: Hold me close, we're losing time Hold me close, we're falling to the ground Kategorie:Videos